TimDami
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Fue precisamente en una gala que todo empezó.


Hace un par de días hablaba con Elena Grayson sobre esto, un Alfa!Tim y Omega!Damian y decidi que ¿porque no?

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios mientras admira la hermosa vista que tiene frente a si, la piel de oro resplandece con los rayos del sol que entran por la ventana, hebras de ébano desperdigadas por toda la almohada creando un contraste parecido al del yin yang, rasgos finos y delicados pero a la vez engañosos; cualquiera que no le conociera bien pensaría que era alguien inofensivo e incapaz de provocar daño alguno pero el sabía de propia mano que era todo lo contrario ya que su querido amante había sido entrenado en las artes del asesinato desde temprana edad.

Su mirada siguió bajando por el cuerpo a junto a él pasando por el costillar que acompasado se expandía con cada respiración hasta el brazo que protector rodeaba su estómago, sus ojos azules recorrieron también aquellas caderas que le enloquecían con su contoneo, con su andar, con la forma en que encajaban perfectamente entre sus manos cada que le tomaba. Termino en el vientre ligeramente abultado y la sonrisa se amplió cual gato Cheshire, ahí dentro en una bolsa llena de líquido se encontraba resguardado su primogénito; creciendo, volviéndose fuerte cada día más y más. Con las yemas de los dedos acaricio delicadamente el bulto mientras recordaba cómo había terminado uniéndose al demonio Wayne.

~o~

No había sido fácil establecer el vínculo con su omega, primeramente porque nadie esperaba que el fuera un omega ya que todo apuntaba a que sería un alfa dominante como sus padres pero meses después de su cumpleaños número trece un dulce olor inundo la mansión Wayne, el primer celo de su demonio. El olor era tan fuerte, tan atrayente que incluso Bruce tuvo que encerrarse para evitar echársele encima al menor y desvirgarlo.

Quiso negar que las pajas que se hizo ese día fueron algo más que sus hormonas sobreexcitadas por el olor de un omega recién despertado, no pensaba admitir que en su imaginación no era su mano la que recorría su duro miembro sino unos labios rosas acostumbrados a lanzarle comentarios mordaces y burlas.

.

Un par de horas, largas duchas heladas que casi les causaron hipotermia y supresores otorgados por Alfred al chico se reunieron para tratar la situación delicada del ex asesino ya que ahora que su naturaleza se revelo se había convertido no solo en el más joven de la familia sino en el único omega y como tal su padre debía protegerle y conseguir a la pareja ideal. Sobra decir que Damian se opuso a cualquier compromiso pues se negaba a pertenecer a alguien, él era el heredero de Batman y de los asesinos no un simple trofeo una cara bonita que presumir: no, se negaba terminantemente a eso.

Cuando presentaron a la sociedad al nuevo omega no faltaron oportunistas que deseaban obtener la riqueza del joven príncipe de Gotham que veían ganar con él al mismo tiempo fortuna, estatus y en un futuro hijos preciosos. Las propuestas fueron tantas y tan insistentes (algunas incluso agresivas) que se vieron en la necesidad de siempre estar un alfa cerca de el para evitar que lo forzaran.

Fue precisamente en una gala que todo empezó.

El joven demonio de pronto estuvo rodeado de unos quince alfas deseosos de encajarle los dientes en su tierno cuello, los instintos territoriales sobre el todavía Robin que se esforzaba en negar hicieron que la sangre en sus venas hirviera así que a paso intimidante se acercó a la indefensa presa. ¿Dónde estaba Bruce que se suponía debía concentrarse a su lado?

–Amor por fin te encuentro –sonriendo beso su mejilla pasando un brazo por su cuerpo dejando la diestra en su cintura. Nadie paso por alto lo posesivo de aquel gesto mucho menos el aura hostil que claramente indicaba al resto de alfas que era mejor alejarse del chico de ojos jade.

Los rumores de que Bruce Wayne pretendía unir a su hijo con el último de los Drake no tardaron en esparcirse, la prensa se volvió loca no había revista o periódico donde no se hablara del futuro enlace y las ventajas que se obtendrían con este; claro que… todo era solo ficción. Damian no lo había aceptado como su alfa ni lo haría básicamente porque no se lo había propuesto, ni siquiera lo comento con su padre o le dedico un rato de reflexión. El solo quería que dejaran en paz al niño, ¡no por su casta merecía ser tratado como un pedazo de carne! Aunque claro, no negaría que la idea de unirse a él le agradaba.

No falto el regaño por parte del patriarca ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza al acercarse así a su hijo? _"Lo que tú no hiciste, protegerlo"_ le respondió poniéndose a su nivel, el también era un alfa y no se dejaría intimidar por Bruce.

–Si no lo hubieras dejado solo yo no tendría que hacer lo que hice.

–Punto para el reemplazo –dijo Jason dándole la razón, si él hubiera estado ahí habría hecho lo mismo. Bueno quizás los habría llenado de plomo por intentar tocar a su hermanito.

–… –Bruce se quedó callado, no tenía argumento contra eso se alejó de su hijo para hablar con unos inversionistas.

–Bueno ahora todos creen que Tim y Dami se casaran, hay que aclarar que…

–Es un mal entendido –comentó tajante el patriarca.

– ¿Y si no lo fuera? ¿Y si realmente yo quisiera casarme con Damian?

Un pesado silencio fue lo que siguió a esas palabras, todos los presentes sin excepción miraron a Timothy como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza ¿qué carajos estaba diciendo?

–Tim… tu…

–Yo quiero a Damian.

El aludido ordeno que los dejaran solos quería arreglar ese asunto con él y nadie se atrevió a desobedecer a pesar de que sabían era probable terminaran enfrascados en una riña. Una vez que el ultimo salió Tim comenzó a pensar que no fue muy buena idea confesarse de esa manera, quizás debió ser más sutil así Damian no querría arrancarle la cabeza y ponerla en la repisa.

– ¿Qué pretendes Drake? –pregunto con ese tono aprendido en su educación como líder, aquel que no toleraría nada menos que la verdad.

–Protegerte, si anoche no…

– ¿Piensas aprovecharte de mi condición? –Frunció el ceño– ¿crees que por ser un omega acatare tus ordenes sin chistar?

– ¡No! ¡Precisamente es lo que quiero evitar! Sé que no es lo que esperabas, que tu deberías ser un alfa y gobernar como tu madre quería pero la naturaleza te jugo en contra y todos los alfas fuera de la familia que se te han acercado solo quieren subyugarte –paro por un poco de aire, busco el rostro del niño, permanecía estoico. – Eso no es lo que necesitas, mereces a alguien que te trate con respeto y dignidad no como un trofeo.

– ¿Y tú serias capaz de eso? –sonrió astuto, no era ajeno a las miradas que Red Robin le dedicaba. – ¿Serias capaz de tenerme a tu lado y no imponerte sobre mí?

–Si me dieras la oportunidad. –No supo en qué momento se había colocado a su lado, quizás cuando comenzó a defenderse. Ahora miraba a la misma altura esos orbes de jade que asemejaban ciertos pozos de agua maldita, con ternura acaricio la mejilla que la noche anterior beso maravillándose por la suavidad de la piel.

Damian no sabía muy bien que pensar, es decir, desde que conoció a Drake literalmente había intentado matarlo ¿y ahora quería ser su alfa? ¿Qué clase de truco había ahí? Sin embargo… sus intenciones se veían genuinas, desde que lo presentaron como omega fue quien más permanecía a su lado protegiéndolo y quien junto con Alfred siguió tratándolo como siempre sin las delicadezas que se tienen con los omegas; además era consciente de sus capacidades, si el necesitaba que lo protegieran (lo cual no era así, podía cuidarse el solo muchas gracias) el tercer Robin era más que capaz de hacerlo sabía que lucharía hasta su último aliento por su seguridad. También era muy inteligente y astuto, tampoco era feo… tal vez Drake sería un buen alfa.

Pero no formaría un vínculo con el de la nada, o no. Si quería tenerle como pareja…

– ¿Me quieres Drake? Bien, tienes que ganarte mi corazón, si lo consigues seré completamente tuyo.

A partir de entonces inicio con el cortejo, si quería a Damian (tiempo atrás lo admitió, su corazón vibraba cada que lo veía o estaba cerca) lo enamoraría, ablandaría ese dañado corazón y se lo quedaría para sí.

Las tácticas empalagosas no funcionaban con él, había sido criado cómo y por alfas así que palabras cursis, demostraciones de testosterona o intentos de protección innecesarios eran completamente inútiles por lo cual tuvo que emplear otros métodos. Citas a lugares que ambos pudieran disfrutar como museos o conciertos (los zoológicos estaban completamente descartados), largas tardes conversando en las cuales se conocieron más afondo incluso salir de misiones juntos, solo ellos dos. Misiones donde la vida del otro era su responsabilidad. ¿Fue difícil?, sí; ¿le tomo tiempo?, demasiado, ¿lo consiguió? Por supuesto. Una noche mientras veían las estrellas recostados en el jardín de una casa alquilada en Londres donde se encontraban resolviendo un caso de secuestro, mucho tiempo después de esa gala donde dejo en claro sus intenciones con el joven omega fue que Damian tomo su rostro y junto con la aceptación de tenerlo como su pareja le dio el primero de muchos besos que a partir de ahí tendrían.

Se casaron cuando Damian tenía veinte y el veinticuatro, se mudaron a un penthouse a medio camino entre la mansión y Wayne Enterprise y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo el cual sería el primer nieto biológico del viejo mas no el primero en general, Dick y Kori habían tenido a Mar'i tres años antes y Jason a Lian con Roy hacia un año.

~o~

Los ojos jade que adoraba se abrieron despacio y Tim suspiro, no había sido fácil pero las cosas que valían la pena nunca lo eran.

–Buen día habibi.

– ¿Dormiste bien? –Pregunto apartando un mechón de pelo.

–Si –respondió sentándose en el tibio lecho. – ¿Llevas mucho despierto?

–No. Hoy tenemos que ir a comer con Bruce.

–Lo sé no lo he olvidado, iremos después de la cita con el medico

Desde que todos hicieron sus vidas alejándose un poco de la mansión Bruce y Alfred establecieron que por lo menos cada quince días se reunirían a comer juntos, claro que por lo general lo hacían cada semana a menos que tuvieran misión. Era una forma de permanecer unidos y de que los niños conocieran a su abuelo y bisabuelo. Su esposo se levantó pero Tim lo retuvo sujetando su muñeca antes de que se alejara de la cama.

– ¿Sucede algo?

–Te amo –respondió acariciando con el pulgar la cicatriz que había ahí. –Más que a nada en el mundo.

Sonriendo perezosamente su amante se inclinó susurrando un _"Te amo con todo mi corazón"_

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?

PD: No sé si sepan de los plagios últimamente cometidos, a mí no me ha pasado (hasta donde se) pero a dos colegas Polaris y Elena Grayson si, y no está bien que alguien se aproveche de tu trabajo así que yo también me uno a la campaña "Robas mis Sueños" iniciada por Polaris.

No al plagio.


End file.
